the story about one's heart
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Midorima terus bertanya dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; apa gadis itu punya hati? Gadis yang tidak terlalu baik rumornya di samping prestasi dan teladannya bagi teman-teman seangkatannya, yang bahkan hanya diketahui namanya. Menguak lebih jauh, Midorima bersumpah ia akan mendapat jawabannya — AU; Teikou!Arc; Midorima x fem!Akashi


Midorima kerap bertanya, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri maupun bertanya pada dunia, dengan pertanyaan yang tak sampai pada telinga siapapun, termasuk pada telinga pemiliknya sendiri. Sebab mereka hanyalah serangkaian kalimat berupa pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan.

Pertanyaan itu seringkali muncul, mengendap-endap dalam diam hingga memunculkan diri di permukaan otak Midorima yang membuat remaja itu terus-menerus berpikir, menyebabkan dirinya untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas yang tengah dilaksanakan saat itu juga.

Semua itu terjadi pada waktu-waktu tertentu, khususnya ketika mata itu menangkap segelintir goresan warna merah, _crimson_ atau _scarlet_ pun tak menjadi pembeda untuk membatasi betapa indahnya warna itu tertangkap dari kedua lensanya yang berwarna hijau kelabu.

Saat gadis itu lewat, baik siluet maupun helaian yang terbuai angin, tertangkap dalam pandangan seseorang. Midorima Shintarou bersumpah pertanyaan itu terus ada di sana sebelum ia mendapat jawaban pasti nantinya.

_Apa gadis itu—gadis dengan rambut kemerahan itu memiliki hati?_

* * *

**the story about one's heart**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

the story about one's heart © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Latihan di sore hari tidak pernah berhasil untuk berhenti menguras tenaga masing-masing anggota, semuanya mengalami hal yang sama termasuk Midorima sendiri. Dirinya menghitung dengan akurat, berapa banyak tembakan yang lolos dalam _ring_ bola basket itu. Berapa kali bola berwarna oranye itu meloloskan diri dari jaringnya.

Tembakan berjumlah kurang lebih seratus lebih satu itu menguras tenaganya, belum lagi teriakan-teriakan Aomine dan Kise, seperti biasanya. Dan Nijimura yang berakhir memarahi mereka semua.

Meletakkan botol minum yang masih terisi setengah penuh itu di tempat yang kosong dari bak cuci ini, tak memedulikan dasarnya yang mungkin akan ternodai oleh air dingin yang tersisa dari kran air yang menyiprat saat seseorang membukanya dengan kasar tanpa memedulikan kuantitas air yang dapat keluar, Midorima menundukkan tubuh.

Diraupnya air jernih itu sebanyak-banyaknya, membiarkan tiap inci wajahnya dibasahi oleh air dingin yang dapat menyejukkan dirinya dari latihan itu, setidaknya menghapuskan kurang lebih penat yang dirasakan.

Setidaknya tetes-tetes air yang mengucur turun dari wajahnya itu sudah mengambil sebagian dari rasa lelah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, secara tidak langsung mengembalikan fungsi tubuhnya setelah paras itu basah karena air dingin.

Mengurangi jumlah mengalirnya air dari kran itu, menutupnya perlahan sebelum meninggalkan gagangnya yang berwarna kehijauan, Midorima mengangkat kembali kepalanya, tidak memedulikan air yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit karena tutupnya yang belum terlalu kencang.

Menggosok keras-keras wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya sekaligus merangkap sebagai objek keberuntungannya kali ini; saputangan berwarna merah jambu khas anak TK.

Menurunkan material itu, tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan mata milik seseorang.

Mata seorang Akashi, irisnya yang dwiwarna; merah dan oranye kekuningan itu terlihat menantang seolah akan melahap Midorima hidup-hidup jika ia menunjukkan perlawanan lebih dari ini, menunjukkan aura bahwa ia tak akan kalah.

Tidak tega untuk menatap tatapan yang menghunus itu lebih lama lagi, Midorima menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan poni depannya yang tidak terlalu panjang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya sementara ia berharap gadis itu akan segera pergi.

"Tutup krannya dengan benar." Iris yang berada di balik kedua lensa kacamata itu membelalak tidak percaya, mendengar perkataan gadis itu, murni dan tegas dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tak tega untuk membantah segala hal yang disuarakan oleh pemilik pita suara itu sendiri.

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Akashi yang masih balas menatapnya.

Hingga gadis itu hanya menunjukkan punggungnya sebagai atraksi, sebelum pergi menjauh dengan tas di salah satu genggamannya.

Midorima hanya dapat terdiam, meskipun dirinya berjanji untuk menuruti omongan gadis itu, tetap saja menggerakan sendi di jarinya pun sulit.

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Tepukan kecil itu mendarat perlahan di pundaknya, di pundak Midorima yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan sang kapten beberapa saat lalu—atau sang mantan kapten lebih tepatnya, yang hari ini menobatkan bahwa Midorima Shintarou akan menjadi pemimpin mereka semua, mulai saat ini hingga masa jabatan yang berikutnya selesai.

Midorima hanya menatap Nijimura tidak percaya, yang hanya dibalas berupa senyum yang lebih menyerupai cengiran lebar, sementara suara-suara yang memasuki indera pendengarannya; semua tepuk tangan yang diberikan seolah menulikan kedua telinga itu.

Tidak percaya, sang _shooting guard_ tidak percaya akan keputusan yang diberikan padanya. Midorima tidak sanggup dengan jabatan yang begitu tinggi dipercayakan kepadanya, seolah ia akan menumpaskan semua tanggung jawab yang diberikan saja.

Sementara yang lain bersuka cita, Midorima harus menerima segala dilema yang diam-diam diperolehnya dalam hati, merasa keberatan dengan keputusan sebelah pihak ini.

"Aku mempercayaimu," begitulah Nijimura berbisik pelan, dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari telinga Midorima, memberi saat bagi pemuda itu untuk serius mendengarkan. "Jadi bawalah tim ini menuju kemenangan."

Teikou menyandang _motto_ yang cukup berat di pundak Midorima untuk dirinya membawa sendirian.

"_Ever-victorious_". Tidak semudah bagaimana pelafalan itu dapat terucap, tidak semudah bagaimana maknanya dapat diterjemahkan begitu saja.

Midorima mengerti akan hal itu, dan ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak perlu meminta pada sang pelatih untuk memberikan jabatan terhormat nan terpercaya ini pada seseorang di angkatannya saja, siapapun asal dirinya sendiri. Dan saat itu Nijimura hanya dapat memberikan satu tepukan singkat lagi dan senyum kecil yang terajut, seolah meyakinkan _junior_-nya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan Midorima yang menyandang posisi itu.

Keluar dari _gym indoor_ Teikou yang tak terkira luasnya, Midorima menghembuskan napas berat diam-diam, berharap tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia dapat percaya pada dirinya sendiri akan masalah itu, karena tidak ada orang di sini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Hingga bunyi dentum yang familiar, bunyi yang dihasilkan ketika permukaan bola basket membentur tanah terdengar masuk ke indera pendengarannya, saat itu jugalah ia menunduk untuk menemukan benda berbentuk bulat itu menggelinding hingga menyentuh sepatunya yang sudah disemir bersih kemarin.

Membungkukkan tubuhnya, mungkin ia perlu sedikit usaha untuk ini, mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang melebihi pelajar normal untuk remaja pada usianya. Membawa bola itu ke dalam genggaman, Midorima berdiri lagi.

Mengalihkan pandang ketika telinganya menangkap bagaimana bunyi langkah kaki yang terdengar agak terburu-buru dibuat, lagi-lagi iris kelabu itu harus dihadapkan dengan pandangan yang tak pernah diduganya.

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap lurus-lurus pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, sebelum mengarahkan matanya pada bola basket yang berada dalam genggaman Midorima.

Dengan cepat, Midorima tersadar dari tatapan yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa saat itu. Menyadari bahwa bola ini sudah berkepemilikan, Midorima melempar bola itu pada sang Akashi, membiarkan gadis itu menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Sebelum ia berbalik, bola itu kembali di antara kedua sisi telapak tangannya, mendarat sempurna sementara ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki, berlari-lari kecil—lagi.

Midorima membulatkan kedua matanya, takjub bagaimana bola itu dapat mendarat sempurna di genggamannya sebelum ia memindahkan pandang pada Akashi Seishina yang kini berjalan ke sisi yang berlainan. Hei, sejak kapan ia sudah bergerak? Kapan ia mengoper bola itu hingga berada di tangannya?

Menatap Akashi ragu yang masih menatap dirinya sendiri dengan datar, Midorima akhirnya memutuskan bahwa berharap sedikit tidaklah salah.

Memposisikan dirinya untuk menembak bola itu pada salah satu_ ring_ basket yang berada di lapangan _outdoor_, hampir saja bola berwarna oranye itu dilepaskan. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan yang lain menginterupsi, dengan cepatnya menepis bola itu—secara tak langsung menghentikan pergerakan yang akan dibentuk.

Tak ada waktu untuk kaget, tak ada waktu untuk takjub. Midorima jelas-jelas menangkap seringai yang terbentuk samar di bibir itu, dan juga bisikan yang disertai dengan nada-nada sarkastik, menyindir.

"Kerja yang benar, kapten."

Dan sore hari itu mereka menghabiskan satu _quarter_ sebagai alasan dari produksi keringat yang berlebihan dari tubuh masing-masing. Dan lagi, untuk yang pertama kalinya Midorima merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan kekalahan, dengan skor akhir 10-6.

Tepukan kecil di pundaknya dirasakan, dan sebelum ia berbalik, gadis itu sudah mulai berjalan menjauh dengan bola yang berada dalam genggaman. Berlari-lari kecil, lebih tepatnya.

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Midorima tak pernah menyangka kalau hujan akan mengguyur bumi seekstrim ini, bahkan ia tidak berani untuk pulang hanya dengan berbekal sebuah payung yang sudah lama. Lihat saja anginnya, tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa tidak akan menerbangkan payung yang tidak memiliki pertahanan itu 'kan?

Menghembuskan napas sekali, memilih untuk bersandar pada pintu masuk yang berada di belakangnya, menatap nanar rintik demi rintik yang terombang-ambing kala angin menyergap. Dan iris kelabunya tidak gagal dalam menangkap siluet dua orang yang tampaknya merupakan sebuah pasangan, berlari-larian di tengah hujan sambil mengeluarkan derai tawa nyaring.

Midorima mengerutkan kening, berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu bodoh. Apa mereka tidak menyadari untung ruginya untuk berhujan-hujanan tanpa perlindungan dalam cuaca seperti ini? Ruginya, lebih tepatnya.

Angin dingin itu tak jarang membelai tiap inci kulit pucat yang terekspos, diam-diam membuat Midorima kedinginan dengan kepulan uap dingin yang berkumpul di sekitar bibirnya kala ia menghembuskan napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Di saat hembusan itu bergerak semakin liar, bukan hanya membelai lembut namun menampar kulit Midorima, pemuda itu merasa ia tak dapat diam saja di situ. Perlahan menggerakkan kedua kaki meskipun tak rela, ia berjalan perlahan menuju mesin penjual minuman hangat yang berada tak jauh di sana.

Seratus dua puluh yen dan ia akan mendapatkan segelas kopi hangat, panas kalau ia mau, bisa saja. Cangkir kertas yang separuhnya berisi kopi panas dengan uap hangat menggoda yang masih mengepul, membiarkan aromanya bergerak kian kemari itu sungguh menggelitik. Tidak ingin berdiri berlama-lama di depan mesin penjual minuman itu, Midorima bergerak kembali.

Kembali pada titiknya berdiri barusan, kemudian meniup sebentar minumannya sebelum membawa cangkir kertas itu ke bibir. Perlahan-lahan supaya tidak membakar bibirnya secara langsung, tapi setidaknya ia dapat menerima kehangatan yang disalurkan.

Sebelum cairan hitam pekat itu sempat menyentuh permukaan terluar bibirnya, lagi-lagi kedua bola mata tak bisa diam itu menangkap sesuatu. Siluet, figur seseorang yang dikenalnya, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak dekat jika boleh jujur. Midorima tidak pernah dekat dengannya, dan _dia_ juga tidak pernah dekat dengan Midorima Shintarou.

Sedang apa Akashi berada di sini? Berada dekat tumpukan tanaman yang tidak terlalu sering ditangkap oleh mata, membungkukkan tubuhnya bahkan, hampir setengah berlutut ketika kedua tangannya terus bergerak, mengurus sesuatu yang tak dapat ditebak Midorima semudah itu.

Sampai gadis itu mundur, membiarkan tubuhnya tetap disiram hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun, tanpa memedulikan seragamnya yang sudah melekat di kulit, rambutnya yang sudah lepek dan tak beraturan.

Tidak membuat wibawa gadis itu berkurang tentu saja, apalagi Midorima kali ini menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Momen sekali seumur hidup?

Gadis itu tersenyum, tangannya yang sebagian basah diulurkannya, tampaknya membelai sesuatu dengan lembut sebelum ia menarik kembali tangan itu.

Midorima tak bisa diam saja, tak bisa diam di situ sementara ia melihat pemandangan tak biasa ini. Membuka payungnya tanpa ragu, berusaha sebisa mungkin dengan sebelah tangannya karena tangan yang satunya sibuk menggenggam cangkir berbahan dasar kertas yang disebabkan oleh pabrik-pabrik maju, membiarkan cairan yang berada di dalamnya berputar-putar semangat ketika ia melakukan pergerakan lebih.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, berhenti ketika berada di belakangnya.

Dan payung itu dicondongkannya di depan, tepat persis di atas gadis yang kini membelai lembut bulu-bulu kucing yang setengah basah, berada di balik kardus yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan plastik bening penangkal hujan yang berada di atasnya. Sementara map berwarna merahlah yang menjadi dasar dimana kucing itu kini menempatkan diri, atas penawaran Akashi Seishina.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, otomatis menarik kembali tangannya ketika ia menyadari hanya dirinya yang tak terkena hujan yang begitu berlimpah.

Mempertemukan kedua kepingan bercahaya mereka yang memiliki pesona tersendiri, terdiam ketika Midorima balas menatapnya datar; bukan patuh maupun menantang seperti waktu itu.

Berakhir dengan keduanya berjalan di balik payung yang sama, dengan Akashi yang membawa kucing itu dalam dekapan dan Midorima yang membiarkan kopinya yang belum tersentuh bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan.

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Jam istirahat berdenting, disertai teriakan berbisik dari para murid yang ada, sebelum satu per satu berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing untuk membuang waktu selama satu jam ke depan.

Midorima menangkap sosok itu dari sudut matanya, keluar dari kelas dengan aura yang mampu membuka jalan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan tenangnya dan tak seperti murid lain, tidak bersama orang lain yang berjalan di sampingnya, mampu memandang derajat di antara keduanya.

Derit kursi itu terdengar saat Midorima mendorong bangkunya ke belakang, keluar dari kelas dengan tenangnya. Selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa baris tulisan tangan yang sudah dikarangnya semalaman itu tak akan dilepaskannya dengan mudah, mengingat hasil kerja keras dan tenaga yang ia sudah keluarkan.

"Kuroko, tahu di mana murid yang memegang posisi sebagai sekretaris OSIS?"

"Bahkan Midorima-kun tidak tahu siapa nama muridnya."

"Y-yah, wajar saja, aku 'kan—"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin Midorima-kun bisa menitipkannya di ruangan OSIS bila ada yang perlu disampaikan," saat itu batuan biru Kuroko sudah mengarah pada selipan yang berada dalam pegangan Midorima, erat namun tidak terlalu erat hingga membuat lecek dan tak berbentuk.

Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya, menggumam terima kasih pada Kuroko secara singkat sebelum keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, menggerakkan kaki-kaki untuk berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan untuk saat ini.

Berhenti tepat di depan ruang kerja OSIS, punggung tangan itulah yang membuat bunyi ketukan pintu samar, disertai dengan ucapan seperti "permisi" yang singkat, tegas, dan tak kalah sopan.

Menghela napas ketika tak ada satu pun orang yang menyahut, Midorima akhirnya menggeser pintu itu tanpa menunggu lebih jauh untuk seseorang mengijinkan dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk pengurus OSIS. Dan ia terdiam sesaat, mendapati ruangan itu tenang tanpa suara yang cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini?

Pandangan itu akhirnya mengarah pada sosok yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar, meletakkan kepala di meja dengan kedua lengan yang dilipat sebagai alasnya. Midorima tidak percaya akan pandangan matanya sendiri bahwa Akashi yang selama ini beribawa bisa menjadi gadis-gadis normal yang selama ini dilihatnya.

Digesernya kembali pintu, membawanya kembali tertutup sebelum ia dengan langkah perlahan, berharap tak akan menimbulkan suara selama jalan menuju gadis itu dibuat, menutup jarak di antara keduanya.

Kedua kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan iris yang selalu berkilat berbahaya saat seseorang menantangnya, paduan warna merah dan oranye yang mendominasi hingga tak ada siapapun yang berani melawan.

Disibaknya perlahan surai rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Akashi, membawanya menyingkir ketika ia membelah poni itu, membuka jalan untuk melihat lebih jelas gadis yang tengah terlelap di ruang kerja OSIS—sendirian. Melepas jasnya sendiri, Midorima meletakkan jas itu di atas tubuh Akashi, menjadi penghalang bagi angin dingin yang mungkin berencana untuk menyerang gadis itu diam-diam.

Dan ia memilih meja yang berhadapan dengan meja milik sang ketua, mendudukkan dirinya setelah dipastikan tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan masuk secara tiba-tiba. Sebelum akhirnnya ia bertopang dagu, pemandangan yang disajikan di hadapannya—lagi-lagi begitu jarang terlihat, jarang didapat atau mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatan.

Melihat bagaimana Akashi yang selama ini berdominasi dapat menjadi begitu polos, begitu kecil dan rapuh, seolah sentuhan kecil akan merobohkan semua sel yang menyusun tubuhnya yang tidak lewat dari tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter. Betapa damai ekspresi yang terbentuk, betapa nyaman ia kelihatannya dengan suasana ruangan yang dingin dan juga ditemani oleh jas tipis yang setidaknya dapat melindungi barang hanya sedikit.

Menyadari bahwa detik terus berlalu, dan ia bahkan tak menyadari pukul berapa ini, Midorima bangkit dari kursinya sebelum ia mengambil balik jas miliknya dan mengenakan pakaian itu kembali untuk menutupi baju seragamnya. Ia keluar dari ruangan OSIS lima belas menit setelah ia menapakkan kaki untuk yang pertama kalinya, meninggalkan sang ketua sendiri tanpa membangunkan gadis itu.

Dan saat itu pula—Midorima menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh dalam perangkap tak kasat mata yang disiapkan gadis itu entah sejak kapan, terjebak begitu dalam, hingga ia lupa meletakkan kertas yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya setelah bel berbunyi tadi di atas meja sektretaris.

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Memberikan petunjuk ini itu demi mencapai puncak kejayaan untuk sekolahnya sendiri, membuktikan bagaimana _motto_ itu harus dibuktikan, terus terang Midorima lelah. Lelah karena latihan yang dijalankan oleh dirinya juga, pembuatan strategi, menu latihan setiap hari, dan juga pembicaraan-pembicaraan kecil dengan para pelatih yang tidak disenanginya sedikitpun.

Ia heran, sekaligus kagum—bagaimana Nijimura dapat melakukan semua ini dulu?

Kesadarannya didapat kembali ketika sebuah bola dioper menuju arahnya, yang dengan cepat ia mengambil bola itu, membawa ke dalam genggaman dan memasang ancang-ancang. Tiba-tiba otaknya membawa beberapa keping memori, saat ia mendapat sebuah _pass_ yang begitu sempurna, hingga ia pun tak perlu bergerak atau berusaha untuk mengambilnya.

Mengesampingkan rasa takjub yang tak ada batas, dengan cepat kedua lengan kokoh itu membentuk sebuah formasi yang terlihat familiar di antara semua orang. Bola itu dilepas dari genggaman, membuat objeknya sendiri membentuk garis lengkung hingga lolos masuk ke _ring_, hingga akhirnya terbanting ke tanah.

"Kerja bagus, Midorimacchi!" Sebuah tepukan yang agak keras diberikan pada pundaknya, dan saat itu juga ia mendengus mencemooh mendengar kalimat yang sesungguhnya tidak diperlukan dari salah satu pemain satu timnya yang kini bersiap-siap untuk mengambil bola di momen berikutnya.

Midorima dengan cepat juga memutar tubuh, bersiap-siap pada posisinya sendiri untuk selanjutnya, permainan kali ini tidak hanya sampai di sini saja.

Lagi-lagi kepingan kelabu itu menangkap siluet seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini begitu sering ditemuinya, berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis berambut merah jambu yang begitu dikenalnya sebagai seorang _manager_ dan teman sekelas, tampaknya mereka mengadakan perbincangan kecil.

Sedang apa ketua OSIS berada di sini, berbicara pada _manager_ mereka, apa hal itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sesuatu yang harus diubah?

Midorima belum berhasil melepaskan pandangannya yang melekat pada kedua gadis yang berdiri itu, seolah ada lem yang menempel di salah satu sisi pandangan matanya begitu ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut yang itu.

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya sedikit, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah kejadian-kejadian kemarin tak pernah ada, terlebih lagi ia tak mengetahui fakta kecil bahwa Midorima mendapat tontonan berupa wajah tidurnya dengan napas teratur selama beberapa menit.

Sedangkan bola mata heterorkromatik itu tidak memberikan respon lain, ia mengedarkan kembali pandangan pada lawan bicaranya sebelum membuat jarak antara dua belah bibir, membiarkan beberapa potong kata keluar dengan nada yang tenang.

Begitu gadis itu memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya, Midorima tersadar dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian kembali berlari menuju tempatnya sendiri.

Kenapa ia berdebar-debar?

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Rumor-rumor tentang Akashi tak pernah kedengaran sangat baik, bukan dalam arti prestasi tentunya dan Midorima tahu itu. Ia tahu siapa nama yang berada di atasnya, yang tercetak dan berdominasi di nomor satu di antara semua nama teman-teman seangkatannya. Ia tahu ia tak dapat meraih juara satu karena ada Akashi di sana, yang nilainya melesat jauh lebih tinggi dari semua orang, dari dirinya sendiri.

Akashi memang tidak kenal ampun apalagi toleransi, bukan berarti membuatnya dibenci karena tak ada seorang pun yang berani untuk menantang gadis itu secara langsung. Midorima mendengus akan rumor menyebalkan yang ini.

Memangnya—mereka tidak pernah melihat sisi lembut gadis itu, sisi keperempuanannya, mungkin? Momen itu masih terekam jelas, ketika Akashi tersenyum dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya berupa belaian pada bulu anak kucing yang sudah lumayan basah, wajah tidurnya yang damai membuatnya tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa gadis itu manis juga, melebihi siswi-siswi yang lain, bahkan.

_—Tunggu, manis?_

Midorima meraih kaleng jus jeruk yang merupakan hasil dari uang koin seratus yen dan beberapa koin sepuluh yen. Kaleng itu menghasilkan bunyi yang keras ketika menghantam dasarnya saat jatuh, dan Midorima tak peduli—meraih kaleng itu dan membuka perlahan jalannya bagi minuman itu untuk sampai pada tenggorokannya.

Berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, membelokkan tubuh untuk kembali pada kelasnya sendiri. Pergerakan tubuh secara spontan pun dilakukan, tanpa ia sendiri menyadari akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tangan itu dengan cepat meraih pinggang ramping yang miring, seolah pemiliknya kehilangan keseimbangan saat itu dan akan tertarik gravitasi bumi saat itu juga. Sementara lengan Midorima yang kokoh akan menjadi penghalang antara tubuh itu dan juga lantai dingin yang kotor, yang tiap kali mereka injak-injak.

Pemiliknya pun tak kalah kaget, sama seperti yang memulai pergerakan.

Selamat. Ia tidak jadi jatuh.

Saat itu Midorima menyadari sesuatu yang tak pernah disadarinya sebelumnya. Melihat gadis ini yang tengah memejamkan matanya dari dekat memang menakjubkan, siapa sangka melihatnya dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar akan lebih menakjubkan dari itu?

Betapa iris itu seolah menyampaikan sesuatu di balik kekagetannya, isyarat demi isyarat yang tidak mudah dimengerti. Surai merah yang menjuntai ke bawah, lebih lembut dari apapun dan sialnya hal itulah yang menggelitik permukaan tangan Midorima yang tak tertutupi oleh kain seragamnya. Kulit yang terekspos, di luar seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu seolah bercahaya dengan matahari senja yang menyinari.

Seolah semua fitur yang dimilikinya meneriaki, gemas membuat Midorima sadar untuk mengetahui bagaimana gadis itu jauh lebih cantik di luar perkiraannya.

Lagi, sudah terlambat. Saat Midorima tersadar, apa yang membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

Ia sudah jatuh, jatuh jauh lebih dalam perangkap gadis itu yang seolah menunggu mangsanya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa seorang Akashi akan mau repot-repot memasang perangkap jika ia dapat mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya begitu saja.

_Apa gadis ini punya hati?_

.

Ada hari dimana Midorima benar-benar bahagia, jauh lebih bahagia ketika tim yang dipimpinnya menoreh juara, lagi-lagi nomor satu di antara sekolah-sekolah yang lain.

Ada hari dimana Midorima merasa puas, lebih puas daripada saat ia menang _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine yang selama ini sulit ditaklukannya.

Saat ia mendapat seseorang, saat ia dapat menyentuhnya, dan mengklaim bahwa gadis itu hanyalah miliknya seorang. Dengan perjuangan berupa pernyataan cinta pendek, yang dirangkainya susah payah dengan wajah memerah, dan gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Ekspresinya tak berubah dan bahkan Midorima sudah semerah itu?

Saat ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, erat, seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi begitu saja dengan mudahnya, atau mungkin tidak sampai kapanpun keduanya masih memiliki perasaan berbalas.

Saat ia dapat mengecap sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, sesasi memabukkan yang hanya dapat diperolehnya dari gadis itu, saat bibirnya bertemu sesuatu yang lain—yang kini berani digapainya dan dinikmati untuk dirinya sendiri, diklaim dan dijaga hingga tak ada seorang pun yang berani merenggut apa yang sudah menjadi _miliknya_.

Saat itulah Midorima mendapat jawaban, meskipun tak langsung, ia seolah dapat membaca pemikiran gadis itu.

_"Mungkin aku tidak punya hati, tapi aku juga dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan kalian semua—dengan caraku sendiri."_

Sekali lagi, Midorima Shintarou merasa puas ketika ketua OSIS Teikou jatuh ke dalam pelukannya—atau malah ia sendiri yang jatuh akan semua ini?

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Mendadak kepikiran pairing ini, meskipun awal saya agak menentang karena gimanaa gitu xD dan berdasarkan ide dari plot ini, saya baca di salah satu tumblr. Tapi ceritanya ga persis sama kok, soalnya saya cuma baca chapter 1-nya waktu itu _

Kayaknya diksinya jadi lebih ribet, gaenak dibaca, ya? Waa gomen ;w; dan saya juga mau bilang, berhubung saya udah naik kelas kemarin itu(?) dan tahun ini bisa dibilang tahun ujian bagi saya, mungkin saya bakal lebih jarang aktif, kecuali kalau mood buat nulis tinggi. Tapi fic MC pasti diselesaikan kok—

—kalau masih ada mood dan ga lupa idenya /dor

Akhir kata, mind to drop something on the review box? :)


End file.
